My Lovely Pantat Ayam
by Kumiko Hanari-chan
Summary: Hai, namaku Sakura. Bolehkah aku sedikit curhat pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin curhat tentang kisah cintaku. Sebenarnya, kisah cintaku biasa-biasa saja. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namanya Sasuke-kun. Orang paling menyebalkan, sok keren, sombong, egois, muka datar, dan sialnya dia adalah kekasihku./ Hn. / Sa-sasuke-kun! / SasuSaku / The Lost Cherry Blossom's side story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, High School fic, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe, FanficPasaran, RomanceGagal

 **The Lost Cherry Blossom's Side Story**

 **Paired:**

Sasuke x Sakura

 **OneShot**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 _(Bila ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lainnya baik itu ide cerita, alur atau yang lainnya, author mohon maaf karena fic ini tidak bermaksud mem-plagiat karya milik author lainnya. Fic ini murni keluar dari otak author sendiri XD)_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's POV**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa berambut pink dan memiliki dahi lebar. Serius, rambut pink!

Aku ingin curhat pada kalian. Ini tentang kisah cintaku. Sebenarnya kisah cintaku tidak terlalu menarik, ya seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

Kata orang aku adalah gadis yang manis dengan tubuh mungil yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Kalau menurutku, aku adalah gadis cerewet, tomboy, keras kepala, dan susah diatur. Menurutku penampilanku biasa-biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa, bahkan terkesan aneh.

Adakah di bumi ini gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink cerah, bermata emerald besar, berdahi lebar, pipi chubby, tubuh kurus dan pendek? Itulah aku.

Tapi entah karena keajaiban, anugerah dari Kami-sama, atau kerasukan setan apa sehingga sang pangeran sekolah yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh hampir seluruh populasi gadis di sekolahku tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal orang itu. Orang yang katanya nyaris sempurna. Tampan, dingin tapi keren, bertubuh tinggi proposional, jenius, kaya, dari keturunan Uchiha, dan kapten di tim basket sekolah kami. Dan dia juga ketua dari geng Konoha's Devil. Itu loh, geng dengan kumpulan cowok-cowok keren, kaya, jago berantem, dan katanya berkat mereka sekolahku tidak pernah diganggu oleh berandalan sekolah lain.

Oke, kembali ke Sasuke, yang katanya cowok sempurna yang pernah ada di bumi ini. Tapi ingat, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna.

Kalau menurutku, Sasuke itu orang paling menyebalkan, sok keren, sombong, egois, muka datar, dan…. mesum. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu, karena sebenarnya aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, sehingga aku bisa tau semua sifat jeleknya selama ini.

Dan dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya dia langsung menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Menyuruhku! Bukan meminta dengan mesra atau mengajak dengan malu-malu. Tapi dengan nada memerintah dan wajah sombong dia langsung menyatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya dan tidak menerima penolakan.

What the hell!

Menceritakan tentang dirinya lama-lama membuatku kesal juga.

Drrrttt… Drrttt…

Klik!

"Moshi moshi…" ujarku menjawab telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"Sa-sasuke-kun?!" aku terkejut dan langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk yang sebelumnya berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Bersiaplah, aku jemput jam 8 tepat," ujarnya.

"tapi-…"

"tidak ada penolakan," ujarnya lagi lalu terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon yang sudah diputuskan.

"Ini kan hari libur!" teriakku kesal. "Sasuke-kun menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin bersantai dirumah saja," aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Dengan malas aku berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan jubah mandiku. Aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaianku dan mencari-cari pakaian yang akan kupakai di kencan pertama kami saat ini.

Kencan pertama? Ya, aku dan si pantat ayam itu baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya si ayam itu menyuruhku bersiap-siap untuk kencan di hari libur yang seharusnya ku lalui dengan bermalas-malasan di kasur.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih sebenarnya wajar kalau Sasuke-kun meminta jatah kencan saat ini, toh kami sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Aku memilih memakai t-shirt longgar berwarna putih dan skinny jeans berwarna gelap. Saat aku akan memakai sneakers hitamku, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang.

 _Tok…tok…tok…_

"Sakura-chan…? Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak terkunci," ujarku.

Saat pintu terbuka, seorang wanita berambut biru tua dengan hiasan origami bunga dikepalanya masuk ke kamarku.

"Konan nee-chan!" pekikku girang, "kyaaa…. Aku kangen nee-chan," aku segera menerjang nee-chan kesayanganku ini.

"ittai Sakura-chan… tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan sedikit, aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat kau berteriak tiba-tiba tadi," ujarnya terkikik sambil membalas pelukanku, "aku juga merindukanmu adik manja."

Sontak aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap Nee-chan dengan cemberut, "aku tidak manja!" seruku.

Konan nee-chan tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, lalu matanya meneliti penampilanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan? Jogging?" tanyanya ambigu.

Seketika aku cengo saat mendengar ucapan Konan-nee, sekali lagi aku memeriksa penampilanku didepan cermin. Apa penampilanku saat ini terlihat seperti orang yang ingin jogging? Jelas-jelas aku akan pergi kencan.

Melihat ekspresi bingung diwajahku, senyum misterius segera muncul diwajah Konan-nee, "sepertinya ada yang ingin berkencan hari ini," ujarnya dan sukses membuat wajahku memerah malu.

Konan-nee kembali tertawa, "sepertinya kau perlu bantuan dalam hal berdandan Sakura-chan," ujarnya.

"Iie… aku tidak mau, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau memakai make-up," tolakku sambil menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

Aku berniat untuk segera kabur, namun tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dan aku jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidurku.

Konan-nee membuka lemari pakaianku dan mencari-cari baju yang dia inginkan, "seorang gadis harus terlihat cantik dihadapan kekasihnya apalagi disaat berkencan. Apa kau mau pada saat kalian sedang berkencan kekasihmu malah melirik-lirik gadis lain?"

Telingaku langsung panas saat mendengar ucapan Konan-nee. Benar juga, Sasuke-kun kan mesum, pasti matanya akan berkeliaran kemana-mana kalau melihat gadis-gadis seksi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendapati diriku sedang mengamati penampilanku sendiri didepan cermin satu badan. Apa ini benar-benar aku?

Dihadapanku berdiri seorang gadis yang mengenakan sweater berwarna soft pink dan rok rempel mini berwarna putih. Kaki mungilnya dihiasi sepasang flat shoes yang juga berwarna pink. Wajah gadis itu didandani dengan make-up natural, hanya sekedar alas bedak tipis dan lip-gloss beraroma strawberry. Rambut pink pendek gadis itu juga disisir lebih rapi dengan poni menyamping. Benar-benar sangat manis.

Dan sekali lagi, apa sosok gadis yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah diriku sendiri? Jika iya rasanya seperti melihat diriku yang telah selesai melakukan operasi plastik, benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilanku sehari-hari yang terkesan tomboy dan berantakan.

Konan-nee tersenyum lebar saat melihatku terpaku didepan cermin, "kau manis sekali Sakura-chan," godanya.

Aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku, "aku merasa seperti orang lain nee-chan," ujarku lalu berusaha melepaskan sweater yang kukenakan.

"isshh kau ini… jangan keras kepala, kau terlihat lebih manis dengan penampilan seperti ini," ujar Konan-nee sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipiku. Saat aku melirik jam dinding dikamarku, mataku seketika membulat, "astaga! Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun datang," pekikku lalu meraih ponsel dan dompetku, dan memasukkannya ke tas selempang kecilku.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Opss! Sepertinya aku keceplosan tadi. Tubuhku seketika menegang saat melihat Konan-nee yang menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke adik Itachi?" tanya Konan-nee, "jadi dia kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?"

"etto…"

 _Drrttt... Drrttt… drrttt…_

Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran yang cukup kencang dari tas kecilku, aku segera mengambil ponselku dan….

"Moshi moshi…" aku melirik sebentar Konan-nee yang masih menatapku, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, keluarlah. Aku sudah didepan rumahmu."

Aku menghela nafas, "iya, tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke-kun," ujarku.

"Hn…"

Aku menutup telepon lalu menatap Konan-nee dengan ekspresi memelas, "Nee-chan, jangan bilang pada Sasori-nii kalau aku pergi dengan Sasuke-kun ya, aku mohon…" ucapku memohon.

Aku melihat Konan-nee memutar bola matanya saat melihat tingkahku, "ya.. ya.. sebaiknya kau cepat Sakura-chan sebelum mereka semua datang," ujarnya.

"Kyaaa! arigatou nee-chan… ne, aku pergi ya…" seruku dengan gembira.

Aku segera turun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju pintu utama rumahku, takut ketahuan kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit. Dengan semangat aku membuka pintu utama dan…

"Kau mau kemana adikku yang cantik?"

"Kyaaa! Sasori-nii! Kau ingin membuatku cepat mati ya?! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu…." Semburku pada sosok didepanku yang menyeringai santai. Menyebalkan!

"Sakura-chan mau kemana?" aku menoleh dan mendapati seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang menatapku dengan curiga.

"Aku…. Etto… aku m-mau jalan-jalan…?" jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku melihat si muka hiu a.k.a Kisame-nii menunjukkan ekspresi 'I-know-you-lie-to-us' sambil menunjukkan seringai tajamnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kisame-nii memancingku. Aku melotot kearahnya.

"Ke…. Taman hiburan…" jawabku. Memang benar sih, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan berkencan disana, lebih tepatnya aku yang memaksanya.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasori-nii, "mau kutemani?" lanjutnya saat aku belum sempat menjawab.

"ehh… itu.. tapi…"

"Sakura pergi bersamaku."

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara itu.

Suara itu, tidak salah lagi. Aku menepuk dahiku, percuma berbohong lagi.

"Uchiha?!" Sasori-nii menarikku kebelakang tubuhnya dan mengacungkan pistol kearah Sasuke-kun. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dingin.

Tatapanku beralih ke anggota Akatsuki lainnya saat aku mendengar suara pistol yang disiapkan untuk menembak. Ini gawat, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau aku tidak segera bertindak.

"ahahaha sepertinya aku dan Sasuke-kun harus segera pergi, ya kan Sasuke-kun?" ujarku dengan tawa yang dipaksa. Aku segera menarik lengan Sasuke-kun keluar dari rumahku.

Saat sudah diluar, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melongok kedalam rumah lagi, "nanti kujelaskan," ujarku cepat lalu melambai pada mereka dan segera menyusul Sasuke-kun.

Tak lama, kami berdua sudah diperjalanan menuju taman hiburan. Aku melirik kekasihku yang sedang menyetir namun yang kulihat hanya ekspresi datar diwajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Sasuke-kun…" panggilku.

"Hn." Balasnya dengan tatapan masih lurus kejalanan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk tadi? Apa kau tidak merasa kalau tadi itu benar-benar mencekam saat kau masuk?" ujarku sedikit kesal dengan sikap seenaknya.

"Kau lama makanya aku masuk," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi tadi itu sangat berbahaya," balasku.

"Mereka tidak akan berani membunuhku."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menembakmu tadi?!'

"Buktinya aku tidak apa-apa kan sekarang…"

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan Cherry."

"Dasar pantat ayam!" kesalku lalu berusaha menarik rambut pantat ayamnya yang menyebalkan itu. Kedua tanganku ditahan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain masih memegang stir mobil.

"Sasuke-kun lepas! Sakit tau…" ujarku pura-pura agar dilepaskan padahal biar aku bisa menjambak rambutnya lagi.

"Kalau kau masih berniat ingin menjambakku, jangan salahkan aku kalau tubuhmu nanti penuh dengan bekas-bekas gigitan, Cherry," ujarnya datar.

Seketika aku terkesiap dan menarik kuat kembali tanganku. "Sasuke-kun mesum…" gerutuku pelan namun masih bisa didengar. Aku melihatnya menyeringai tipis lalu tangannya terangkat dan mencubit hidungku.

"Sasuke-kun!" kesalku sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangannya. Saat berhasil aku langsung menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut padanya.

Dia tertawa saat melihat wajahku lalu mencubit pipiku cukup keras. "wajahmu semakin jelek kalau seperti itu Cherry," ejeknya.

Arrgghh! Kenapa si pantat ayam ini suka sekali membuatku marah.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Tak lama mobil Sasuke berhenti diparkiran Tokyo Amusement Park. Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat melihat gadisnya bergegas keluar dari mobil tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Gadisnya masih ngambek ternyata.

Pemuda Uchiha itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya. Dirinya melihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari stand penjual permen kapas sambil menatap sang penjual yang sedang membuat gulungan-gulungan permen kapas.

Sasuke mengendap-endap mendekati Sakura, saat dirinya tepat dibelakang gadisnya, Sasuke sengaja meniup-niup telinga Sakura hingga membuat gadisnya kegelian.

Sakura yang terkejut berniat untuk kabur namun sepasang lengan kekar menahan gerakannya dan menarik tubuh kecilnya kearah si pemilik tangan.

"Kena kau…" Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang hingga membuat gadis pink itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun… lepaskan… aku masih marah padamu tau," ujar Sakura masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "apa maumu Cherry?"

Sakura memikirkan sejenak apa yang ingin dia lakukan, gadis pink itu berniat mengerjai kekasih pantat ayamnya dan sebuah ide muncul dikepala pinknya.

"Sasuke-kun~…." panggil Sakura dengan manja, "aku mau itu…" tunjuk Sakura kearah stand permen kapas, tak lupa gadis pink itu menunjukkan wajah memelas dihadapan kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium gadisnya.

Cup!

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana," perintah Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Sakura disalah satu bangku taman setelah memberikan ciuman singkat dihidung mungil gadisnya.

"Siap kapten!" ujar Sakura dengan ceria. Sambil menunggu, Sakura melihat-lihat permainan-permainan yang ada ditaman hiburan itu.

Tak berapa lama sebuah permen kapas muncul tepat dihadapannya. Sakura menerima dengan senang. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun…" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah gadisnya. Dielus-elusnya kepala pink Sakura yang mulai memakan permen kapasnya. Sakura mendongak dan menyodorkan permen kapasnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos. Sasuke mencubit kecil pipi chubby Sakura, "tidak, kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis Cherry," ujar Sasuke.

"tapi ini enak loh…" pancing Sakura, "yang ini tidak terlalu manis kok," lanjutnya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "jangan menipuku Cherry," ujarnya sambil menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"ittai…" Sakura merengut, "ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, aku akan menghabiskan ini dengan orang lain, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan cowok tampan yang suka makanan manis disini yang mau menemaniku menghabiskan ini," pancing Sakura lalu bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Baru melompat berdiri, Sakura merasa tubuhnya ditarik untuk duduk kembali, namun bukan duduk dibangku taman melainkan dirinya jatuh terduduk dipangkuan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan…" gadis pink itu berusaha memberontak.

"Hn."

"Kita diperhatikan orang-orang."

"Biarkan saja."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tenanglah Sakura."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau menahanku seperti ini…" kesal Sakura, "lepaskan!"

"Dan membiarkan laki-laki lain mendekatimu? Tidak akan!"

"Berarti kau mau mencoba ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan permen kapasnya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kyaaa…. kalau begitu aku suapi ya Sasuke-kun," pekik Sakura, dalam hati Sakura bersorak nista karena berhasil memancing kekasihnya.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkan gadisnya itu duduk disebelahnya. Sakura menyobek cukup banyak permen kapasnya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ aaaaa….." ujar Sakura seperti ingin menyuapi anak kecil.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap mual pada benda berbentuk kapas pink ditangan kekasihnya itu, "sedikit saja Sakura," protesnya.

"makannn…" paksa Sakura, jari-jarinya sudah menempel di bibir tipis kekasihnya. Benar-benar pemaksaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Sakura memasukkan permen kapas itu kedalam mulutnya.

Seketika Sasuke merasakan rasa manis yang sangat kuat didalam mulutnya hingga rasanya dia ingin muntah.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, buka mulut lagi aaaaa…." Sakura terus menyodorkan permen kapas ke mulut Sasuke.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa manis, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan menatap tajam gadis pink itu. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke-kun kau kena... bweeee!" Sakura segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke, takut kena semprot si pantat ayam.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan memilih melihat-lihat wahana permainan yang ada. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap, sepasang tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang.

"Heiiii! Aku tidak bisa melihat…" Sakura berusaha menarik tangan asing itu. "Sasuke-kun?" tebaknya.

"Hn."

Seketika Sakura bisa melihat lagi saat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Gadis musim semi itu berbalik dan berniat ingin berbagi wajah cemberutnya pada kekasihnya, namun justru dirinya kembali terkejut dengan gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat hingga Sakura kesulitan bernafas.

"hmphh Sasuke-kun aku t-tidak bernafas…"

"Ini balasannya karena kau sudah mengerjai kekasihmu ini Cherry," ujar Sasuke lalu menggigit telinga Sakura hingga membuat gadis musim semi itu memekik kaget.

"Sasuke-kun jahat…." seru Sakura lalu mencubit lengan Sasuke cukup keras agar dilepaskan namun bungsu Uchiha itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat usaha Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya namun tangannya masih memegang kedua lengan gadisnya, menahannya agar tidak kabur lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengamati penampilan gadisnya yang saat ini bisa dibilang sangat feminim, tidak seperti biasanya yang tomboy dan acak-acakan.

Onyx kelamnya menyipit saat melihat rok mini yang dikenakan gadisnya, rok rempel mini yang hanya menutupi hingga pertengahan paha putih mulus gadisnya. Sasuke akui Sakura terlihat unyu kalau sedang memakai rok tapi hanya dia, Uchiha Sasuke, yang boleh melihat gadisnya berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan bajumu ini Cherry?!"

Sakura menyerengitkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu?", balasnya lalu mengamati pakaiannya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melepaskan hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya dan memasangkannya di pinggul kecil gadisnya.

"Aku tidak suka milikku diperhatikan orang lain," ujarnya datar namun sarat akan makna.

"Hahh?" Sakura masih gagal paham dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Milikmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa aku harus menempelkan kertas dengan tulisan **'Ini milik Uchiha Sasuke'** di punggungmu agar kau mengerti? Atau aku harus memberikan tanda kepemilikan disekujur lehermu agar semua orang tau kalau kau itu milikku?" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap serius gadisnya.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah bak cabe merah yang baru dipetik. Emeraldnya berusaha melihat kearah lain dan tak mau menatap onyx indah kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan intens.

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya dan menunduk untuk menangkap bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke memagut bibir kenyal kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan hingga membuat wajah Sakura yang masih merona semakin merona merah.

Sakura yang sadar kalau mereka ada ditengah-tengah keramaian segera menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dirinya mundur beberapa langkah meskipun wajahnya masih merona merah karena ciuman manis mereka.

"Mou S-Sasuke-kun…. A-aku… aku ingin bermain disitu," tunjuk Sakura kearah wahana rumah hantu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "kau yakin Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk, "emangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Cherry," ujarnya sambil mengacak helaian pink gadisnya.

"Kalau gitu ayo…" ajak Sakura semangat sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membayar tiket masuk dan dengan semangat 45 Sakura langsung berlari masuk seperti anak kecil. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu gadisnya.

Sakura celingak celinguk saat sudah berada didalam rumah hantu. Emeraldnya mengamati kali-kali ada hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Setelah beberapa menit, gadis pink itu baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri didepan loket tiket.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya dan berniat untuk menjemput Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggang Sakura hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Boo!"

"Kyaaa!" pekik Sakura lalu berbalik….

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke dengan kesal, "aku pikir hantu tadi…"

Pemuda Uchiha itu terkekeh melihat reaksi lucu Sakura lalu menyentil jidat lebar gadisnya, "dasar penakut…" ejeknya dengan seringai tipis.

"mou Sasuke-kun, aku tidak takut!" bantah Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Benarkah?"

"hu'um…" Sakura mengangguk ragu, sebenarnya dirinya sedikit takut juga, ingat, sedikit.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil berlalu, sengaja meninggalkan Sakura.

"ehh? S-Sasuke-kun… tunggu…!" Sakura segera menangkap lengan kiri Sasuke, takut ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Kalau kau bisa keluar dari sini tanpa menangis, aku akan memberimu hadiah Cherry," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendongak kaget, "benarkah? Baiklah aku akan berjuang!" ujar Sakura semangat. Sasuke menyeringai tipis penuh makna.

.

.

15 menit kemudian….

.

.

"hiks…hiks…"

"Ssshh tenanglah Cherry," Sasuke mengusap-usap lembut kepala pink Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadisnya yang masih sesenggukan dipelukannya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Sakura tapi pemuda Uchiha itu tidak mempermasalahkannya karena apapun akan dilakukannya untuk Sakura.

Sebuah seringai jahil muncul diwajah Sasuke saat mengingat kejadian yang membuat gadisnya ketakutan hingga menangis.

Sakura menangis bukan karena hantu yang menakutkan melainkan karena seekor laba-laba yang cukup besar tiba-tiba hinggap dikepalanya. Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh dikepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan benda asing itu. Saat gadis itu menepisnya agar terjatuh dari kepalanya, emerald Sakura seketika melebar saat mengetahui apa yang baru saja bertengger dikepala.

Sakura berteriak lalu memeluk erat Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya, bahkan gadis musim semi itu mulai menangis karena memang dirinya pernah mengalami trauma dengan hewan itu.

Sasuke yang tau kalau kekasihnya menangis segera membawa Sakura keluar dari wahana dan mereka duduk disalah satu kursi taman hiburan itu.

Ketahuilah sebenarnya semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Sasuke. Membiarkan Sakura masuk di rumah hantu, menantangnya dengan iming-iming hadiah kalau dia tidak menangis, sengaja menaruh seekor laba-laba dikepala Sakura agar gadis itu ketakutan, Sakura menangis kemudian dirinya akan menenangkan Sakura, dan yang terakhir adalah….

Memberi hukuman pada Sakura.

"Karena kau sudah kalah, aku akan menghukummu Cherry," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sontak kepala pink Sakura menengadah menatap wajah Sasuke, "Mou Sasuke-kun… tapi kan hmmpth—"

Sasuke langsung menaruh telunjuknya dibibir tipis gadisnya, menghentikan kata-kata Sakura, "ssstt… diam dan terima saja," putus Sasuke lalu menarik tengkuk Sakura dan menangkap bibir mungil gadisnya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke melumat lembut bibirnya, bahkan sesekali pemuda Uchiha itu menggigit-gigit bibir Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terkesiap. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya untuk bertarung lidah dengan gadisnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Tangan mungil Sakura berusaha mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya agar segera menghentikan aksi perampokan oksigennya. Melihat gadisnya mulai kehabisan oksigen, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Sakura merasa seperti menghirup udara surga saat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya! Dasar pantat ayam….!" Teriak Sakura sambil berusaha menarik rambut mencuat Sasuke.

GREBB!

"Ehh…?!"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ambigu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadisnya. Gadis musim semi itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya tak kalah eratnya, wajah cantiknya dikuburnya dalam dekapan hangat bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman andalannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya hingga mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya juga. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap bingung gadisnya lalu menghela nafas dan menangkup wajah imut kekasihnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kenapa memasang muka jelek seperti itu?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura yang kesal langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Berhenti menggodaku Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi marah Sakura yang lucu dimatanya. "Apa maumu Cherry?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya, lalu kembali mendongak menatap kekasihnya, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura, pemuda itu lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya, "aku janji," ucapnya yakin.

"Misalnya suatu saat nanti aku melupakanmu, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku Sasuke-kun? Apa kau akan mencariku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatap intens Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu gugup. "Sasuke-kun…."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Cherry, kau melupakanku atau tidak aku akan terus mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah muncul diwajahnya, bahkan air matanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar karena terharu. Gadis pink itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak keluar dan dengan wajah ceria dia menatap kekasihnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak helaian pink Sakura.

"Kyaaa hentikan Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis pink itu berpindah ke balik punggung kekasihnya dan berusaha memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang, karena perbedaan tinggi yang jauh Sakura kesulitan untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ gendong….." ucap Sakura dengan manja, tak lupa gadis itu memasang wajah memelas nan imutnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah gadisnya. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok dan menunggu Sakura untuk naik ke punggungnya. Setelah memastikan gadisnya sudah aman Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil dengan Sakura yang bergelantungan di punggungnya seperti bayi koala.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun…." Bisik Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan gadisnya.

 _Aishiteru mo Sakura. I'll always love you my angel._

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Author's cuap-cuap:**

 **Alohaaaa minna! Long time no see… Ketemu lagi bersama author alay ini *tebartebarbunga***

 **Akhirnya Hana berhasil melunasi 1 hutang fic Hana. Gimana ceritanya? Apakah sesuai ekspetasi atau jauh dari harapan readers? Sebenarnya Hana sempat gak pede utk ngepublish fic ini karna kalo di liat2 agak2 gimanaaaa gituuu hehe.**

 **Fic ini sama skali Hana gak edit lagi karena Hana udah ngebet pengen ngepublish XD. Yg minta lemon gomen ya Hana blum bisa kabulin karna Hana blum bisa bikin lemon, Hana masih polos *plakkk***

 **Jangan lupa cek bio Hana ya, biasanya Hana nulis something new disitu wkwkwk. Utk fic TLCB apdetnya masih otw ya *senyummanis***

 **Yosshh, special thanks buat para readers, reviewers, favers, followers, and silent readers juga ya. kalo ada kritik dan saran bilang aja di kotak review.**

 **Oke, sperti biasa monggo dinikmati fic alay ini dan jangan lupa REVIEW ya…. *teriakpaketoa***


	2. Balasan review

**Haiii haiii minna-san~ long time no see. Ada yang kangen Hana? /gakkk T_T Gomen ini bukan chapter baru, ini cuma balasan review. Karna Hana anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada nusa dan bangsa /plakkk jadi Hana bales review nya yaa, walaupun cuma dikit O.o**

 **.**

 **.**

From: Seri Hayasaka

kupikir bakal terjadi sesuatu habisnya Saku di akhir ngmng kayak gitu.. dan btw diawal kayaknya Saku mau nyeritain tentang kisah cintanya sama Sasu jadi menurutku ini kurang soalnya inti dari cerita ini belum tertuntaskan kayak masih di tengahtengah tapi aku sukaa:) mngkin karena keseruan dgn kencannya Sasusaku kali ya makanya jadi lupa XD

 **Fic ini emang sengaja Hana kasih ngegantung soalnya kalo diterusin ntar jadi fic tersendiri, karna dari awal Hana udah rencanain ini sbagai side story dari "The Lost Cherry Blossom". Kalo Seri-chan masih gagal vaham dengan fic ini yg sabar ya, Hana juga gagal vaham /plakkk**

 **Syukurlah kalo Seri-chan tetep suka, arigatou udah mampir :3**

From: Atika723

Kyaaa *histeris* sasusaku nya so sweet banget!  
Ada lanjutannya gak? *kedip mata*

 **Wkwkw syukurlah kalo atika-chan suka fic gaje ini :3 tapi gomen gak ada lanjutannya karna Hana mulai lelah /curhat XD fic yg ini cm oneshot ya, kalo pengen tau lebih banyak soal latar fic ini langsung aja baca "The Lost Cherry Blossom" /endorse**

 **Arigatou udah mampir di lapak Hana /plakkk**

From: Kevina

kk hana . . . minta alamat facebook nya dongg h :-) :-) :-) :-)

 **liat di profil Hana aja ya kevina-chan. Hana udah tulis kok disitu :3 arigatou udah mampir ya ^^**

From: loji cjab

anuu. kak author.. numpang tanya ? apa jika kita review nomer hp akan terlihat?

 **Gak terlihat kok :3 arigatou udah mampir ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou yaa minna udah mampir di fic Hana yg gaje ini.. sampai jumpa di fic yg lainnya ^^**


End file.
